the lone wolf
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when Kanade cames she is the forgot in wolf but four people know her Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure anyway she goes to ouran how will the host club deal with her curse and she is Shgure's sister but nothing like him
1. Chapter 1

I put my hood up sunglass on everyone in my old school made fun of my hair and I like sunglasses I went into class 1a "oh u must be new" the teacher said I nodded

the bell rang "everyone this is Kanade Sohma welcome her if she needs anything help her you will sit by Haruhi Fujioka rasie your hand" a girl with brown eyes and brown hair rasied her hand

I sat in front of her five minutes to the bell "you can do what you want" the teacher said and left 2 twins came "hi Hikaru , Kaoru" Haruhi said

a gash of wind came and blow making my hood drop but they did not tease me "I like your hair it goes well with your skin tone" the right twin said

I smiled "thanks" I said and thought _this school sure is different and huge_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me to music room 3 Haruhi flowing behind it read something sorry we are closed the twins opened the door showing a purple eyed blonde, a black haired guy writing in a black notebook, a small blond holding a pink bunny, and a black haired guy who looked bord they saw me was about to say something but saw Hikaru, and Kaoru "who is this princess" the purple eyed blonde said "she is Kanade Sohma" I said

" I am Tamaki suoh the king of the host club, that is Kyoya Ootori the cool type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey the kid type, Takashi "Morinozuka or Mori the silent type" he said

just than Kyo and Yuki came in "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GUYS" Kyo yelled "oh shut up orange top" I said giving him my nickname for him

* * *

we got to the house we saw Tohru "hi" she said Shigure came over "hey sis" he said I just nodded than there was a knock I went to the door and opened it

there was Haruhi bleeding I helped her inside "SHIGURE GET THE BANDANDS" I yelled he came with them and gave them to me I put them on Haruhi Kyo and Yuki came "IS THAT A BOY OR GIRL?" Kyo yelled asked "she is a girl she is a cross dresser" I said "how did you know?" Haruhi asked

"its so easy" I replayed I helped her upstairs I told her to change into some thing I gave her


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


	3. Chapter 3

she got change into a purple shirt that said live forever and jeans. We went down the steps Yuki saw me and hugged me i hugged him to we are dating. Haruhi just stood there "oh everyone this is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi this is Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Shigure Sohma" i said and pointed. She smiled

Haruhi's POV

I smiled living with family is the best. "Haruhi you and Tohru will become good friends i can see it" Kanade said she was going to cook dinner so i walked with her "need help?" i asked "yes please" she said so i helped her. The food was done so i called my dad he answered "Hey dad I'm gonna stay with my friend tonight" i said. "Just be careful" he said "i will dad i promise" i said and hang up.

KANADE'S POV

After Haruhi hang up the phone she sat down by Kyo he of course was mad but he didn't lash out. Tohru brought the food out and sat by me and Yuki. We ate the food "so Haruhi tell us about your live" Shigure said "well my mom died and i live with my dad" she said. Than there was a knock on the door i answered it there stood the host club but Haruhi.

"We have came for my Daughter" Tamaki said i rolled my eyes and walked back to the table everyone followed "Haru - chan we was so worried about you" Honey said. "And you thought to came to my house that's not nice" i said "Well we looked all over for my Daughter" he said. "Blondie for the last time Haruhi is not i repeat not your Daughter" i said than he we to a corner and was growing mushrooms. "Tamaki - Senpai stop growing mushrooms in other peolpes house's" Haruhi said.

* * *

part 2 on the way


	4. Chapter 4

"GET LOST" Kyo yelled "Orange Top shut up" i said the twins laughed. I walked outside knowing what would happen Kyo walked outside. "You'll pay for that wolfy" he said and ran at me i rolled me eyes and kicked him he fell in some trees. I went inside and sat down "would you care to spend the night?" Tohru asked "we would love to princess" Tamaki said grabbing her chin she blushed "who are you guys?" Shgure asked "oh I am Tamaki suoh , that is Kyoya Ootori , Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey , Takashi "Morinozuka or Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka " Tamaki said and pointed. "i'm Shgure, that's my sister Kanade, her boyfriend Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo" he said and pointed than the twins hugged me i turned into my wolf form


End file.
